A Secret Wonderland
by Spades2345
Summary: A strange man leads Alice into Wonderland once more seeking help, claiming that someone is trying to take over Wonderland. But will she actually be able to help? Pairings: Eventual AlicexWhite Rabbit, Mad HatterxMarch Hare, others ?


**Bleh... I need to update my Hetalia fics, but my friend convinced me that this was worth uploading. So yeah. xD This chapter is supposed to seem a bit rushed because it's supposed to be seen through Alice's eyes, and everything goes quickly for her. -.-; I don't know how to better explain it. **

**So... Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Alice in Wonderland series.**

* * *

"Alice, dear."

Alice Liddell shyly glanced up at her mother over the top of her book. When she received a sharp look, Alice lowered the book and moved from her unwomanly, slouched position. With a nervous grin, she asked, "Yes, mother?"

Her mother let out a sigh and put knit work down before giving her daughter a long stare. Alice squirmed in her seat slightly; her mother's glances always made her worry and feel as though the entire world were examining her as well. When she noticed the lack of attention, her mother cleared her throat. "Alice, you're sister's been married for quite some time now."

Alice hesitantly nodded.

"She was about your age." She only got another nod from her daughter. "It's just that I worry dear. You've barely had any suitors; and the ones you do get, you turn away before you even get to know them!"

Alice squirmed once more when she felt her mother's gaze on her once more. She _had _gotten to know James, her last "suitor"; they had been acquaintances for years now. She just wasn't interested in him and he was only interest in her-

"-which is why I've arranged for _you_ to meet this nice young man tomorrow. He is the nephew of a friend of mine. You don't know him so now you can't complain about everything wrong with him right away!"

Alice paled and it was her turn to give her mother a long stare. She was flabbergasted; was her mother really that eager to get rid of her? To send her off to some man? She wasn't ready for something like marriage yet!

"Mother, really. It's fine, you don't have to something like that for-" She stammered.

"No, no. It's quite alright dear. Besides, what will everyone else start saying about _me _when they see you still have no interesting in marriage! Why…"

Alice sighed and raised her book up once more, returning to her slouched position. Of course her mother didn't understand, or care for her feelings. _She _was only interested in her own social position.

* * *

Alice gave a huff as she tried to shove another clothing article into her luggage. It was a simple idea: she was going to run away. Could it even be called running away? She was old enough to live on her own by now. It didn't matter; if her parents couldn't understand that she wasn't interested in spending the rest of her life with some boring man, so be it!

She stepped back and examined the packed piece of luggage in approval. That should have been enough for now, and she had enough of her own money stashed away in case it wasn't. Smoothing the skirt of her wrinkled blue dress, Alice glanced outside the window to her room. It was late a night, and no one would be around to see her leave. Perfect.

Opening her door, Alice glanced around the empty hallway. It was just as she assumed; no one in sight. Grabbing the luggage, she nervously stepped out into the hall and closed the door. Alice smirked to herself as she made her way to the staircase; she was really going to be able to do this!

"Ah, there you are, Miss Liddell. I've been looking for you." A voice called from behind her.

Alice froze; maybe she had spoken too soon. But she didn't recognize the voice at all. Shaking slightly, Alice turned around to look at the owner of the voice. She held in a gasp. It was a tall, pale, young man dressed in a suit that stared at her with a warm smile. The only thing that stood out of place from the formal attire was the grey newsboy cap with white hair poking out underneath it.

The man pulled out a pocket watch and gave it a worried glance before smiling at Alice one more. "I'm afraid we don't have much time for introductions now, Miss Liddell. If you'll come with me."

She allowed the man the gently grab her arm and pull her the rest of the way out of the house. Alice continued to stare at him as a led her to the small woods outside of her home; he occasionally glanced down and give her a smile.

'_Who is this man? How did he get into the house?' _Alice thought, although she didn't feel the slightest bit concerned.

"Well, here we are Miss Liddell. We still need to hurry or we'll be too late." The man said, breaking Alice's thoughts. She blinked and glanced around. They were at the small stream where her sister would often read to her when they were both younger. Well, her sister would read to her and Alice would more often doze off than not.

Alice felt her voice reach her once more and she took advantage of it. She turned to the strange man and frowned at him. "Who are you? How did you know my name? Why did you bring me here?" She demanded.

The man ignored her and pulled out the pocket watch, giving it a worried look. "No, no," he mumbled, "this won't do. We must hurry now." He put it away and smiled and Alice. "I'm sorry, but we'll talk once reach the bottom. If we wait, it'll close."

Before Alice could ask what he meant, the man guided her to a tree with a rather large rabbit hole beneath it, and shoved her.

* * *

_Falling was… a rather strange sensation. There were many colours that just flew by; and it took away the need to breathe for just a little awhile…_

Alice pushed herself off the ground with a slight groan. The falling wasn't so bad; it was the landing. She willed herself to sit up, rubbing her head slightly as she glanced around. It looked as like the woods she was just in, just more… colourful. Alice hurriedly stood up, looking around in confusion. She finally found her kidnapper, and started to yell at him when something stopped her.

No more grey cap. And he had rabbit ears. White Rabbit ears.

"Here we are Miss Liddell." The man said, smiling at Alice. "I suppose you're wondering why you're back here."

"Back here?" Alice gasped. "I've never been here! Where are we?"

The man looked a bit taken back, then relaxed after a moment. "Ah, that's right. You wouldn't remember, would you? We're in Wonderland, Miss Liddell. You came here many years ago when you were just a little girl."

Alice stared at him, before images of a crazy world flooded her mind. "Oh no! That was nothing but a silly dream I had when I was a child! Nothing more!"

"Ah, but it wasn't. You _actually _came here. You're memory was just… tampered with? I suppose that's what you would call it." The man said, mumbling to himself. Before Alice could interrupt, he continued. "It was dangerous to have an outsider like you here. So the Queen made it so _you _believed that it was nothing more than a dream, and changed a few things in your memory so you wouldn't get curious about your, ah, dream."

Alice stared at him a bit longer in silence, trying to absorb all of this new information. "O-Oh… Uh… I see. Well, I suppose it's obvious that I have questions… Who are you?"

Alice watched in a childish amazement when she saw the man's rabbit ears droop slightly, before perking back up. "I'm Wyatt Rabbit."

"Wyatt… Wyatt… Oh! You were the White Rabbit! But weren't you-" Alice stopped herself. That's right, things were changed, weren't they? "Um… If it was so dangerous for someone like me to be here, then why did you bring me, Mr. Rabbit?"

"The Queen of Hearts told me to bring you here." Wyatt sighed and turned away from Alice. "You see… Things have changed here since your last visit here. Recently, a man named Enquil has been trying to take the power over Wonderland from the Queen. Normally, it wasn't a problem, but the other night he succeeded in taking over the Hearts Castle.

"Before the Queen was captured, Her Majesty sent me off to find you. 'Find Alice, and bring her here. Once you return, locate the two other symbols.' That was the mission the Queen sent me on." Wyatt paused, and turned back to Alice. "Will you help us, Alice?"

She gulped. This wasn't what she had been expecting. Perhaps she was still at home, dreaming of planning to run away and then running into this man. This was just too much. But one look into Wyatt's pleading gaze and Alice couldn't help it.

"A-Alright. I'll help you."

* * *

**And yeah. What my friend complained about was Wyatt suddenly appearing in the house, which was what I wanted. But let me know if I really should bother with this or if I should delete this and go hide under a rock. xD**

**Remember: Compliments are loved, helpful criticism is greatly ****appreciated, but _pointless flames are not wanted._**


End file.
